OS : L'oiseau en cage
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je n'étais rien, moins que rien jusqu'à ce que la clef me soit apportée


Os : L'oiseau en cage

L'oiseau en cage, un être condamné à naître, vivre et mourir dans sa prison d'acier sans trouver la clef pour prendre son envole. Il est condamné à regarder le monde extérieur derrière des barreaux qui l'entravent. Il était souvent observé comme un monstre de foire car ce qu'on enferme est ce qu'on désir garder jalousement près de soi sans le partager. Il peut se prendre à rêver de liberté mais jamais de la gouter. Il ne volera jamais de ses propres ailes et sera condamné à se faire servir pour le bon plaisir de son maître.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Madara était un être avide de puissance, de pouvoir et de guerre. Il avait traversé les époques, caché aux yeux du monde pour échafauder ses plans. Mais le vieil Uchiwa à été victime de son temps. Pendant qu'il pensait à détruire le monde ninja, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa vie à lui. Il avait connu les joies partagées avec son frère cadet mais aussi les peines de la guerre qui lui avait tout arraché. C'était à partir de là qu'il changea radicalement et devint l'homme cruel que tous le monde connaissait aujourd'hui.

Mais il se rendait compte qu'il était bien seul, pas de compagne près de lui pour l'admirer, pour le toucher ou pour tout un tas d'autres choses. Il n'était entouré que d'hommes et ses penchants n'avaient jamais été dans ce sens là. Rien ne laisser présager qu'il s'ennuierait d'une compagnie féminine. De plus, il se prenait à rêver d'avoir un ou deux enfants histoire que sa lignée ne s'éteigne pas après lui. Il avait bien eu une ou deux aventures de passage avec des filles de joies mais ça ne le comblait pas. Il avait réfléchit pendant des jours comment il ferait pour trouver la femme qui voudrait de lui. Mais c'était un criminel, peu ou pas du tout de femmes en voulait, de plus, c'était Madara Uchiwa, l'ennemi public numéro 1. Il n'eu d'autre choix que de penser à la deuxième solution, la plus radicale. Il allait choisir sa femme de gré ou de force, elle le suivra. Il souriait à cette pensée. En faisant ça, il était sur d'avoir sa dulcinée près de lui le plus rapidement possible. Mais en faisant ça, elle risquerait de vouloir partir ou les autres membres de l'organisation voudront en profiter eux aussi. Il savait comment il allait la tenir en captivité auprès de lui.

L'idée d'avoir une femme lui était venue un jour lorsqu'il traversait Konoha incognito, caché sous un capuchon, à observer les gens et le village. Il croisait pas mal de couples, il les voyait bien tous ces hommes heureux aux cotés de leur compagnes. C'était cette vision qui lui avait fait comprendre les choses qu'il avait loupé. Une femme, des enfants, impossible quand on était en cavale mais ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il était stable, donc pour lui c'était possible. Mais la plupart des femmes seules qu'il croisait ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un homme très sélectif et par-dessus tout, il voulait une femme du même clan que lui. Il fallait qu'elle soit jeune pour être sur de pouvoir avoir des enfants, un minimum de beauté pour lui plaire à chaque fois qu'il la verrait. Mais surtout, pas une idiote, il aime quand même avoir de la conversation. En faite Madara se faisait une idée surfaite de sa future femme, des femmes comme il rêvait, ça n'existait pas.

Et il vit celle qui allait être son oiseau en cage.

C'était une Uchiwa, elle était devant l'académie, elle accompagnait des enfants assez jeunes. Il s'était installé dans l'arbre juste en face et la regardait. Ça devait être une prof se disait-il, elle entrainait les plus jeunes au lancé de shuriken. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, assez fine, de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs ébène. Il l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment :

- C'est elle que je veux.

Il en était sur à 100%, il voulait cette fille qui se rapprochait selon lui de son idylle. S'il arrivait à l'approcher sans la forcer, ce serait parfait. Mais il pensait aussi qu'une fille pareille ne restait jamais seule bien longtemps. Et cette pensée allait se concrétiser.

En fin d'après-midi, les enfants partaient avec leurs parents et les lieux se firent de plus en plus déserts. Les professeurs sortaient les uns derrière les autres et elle sortit la dernière. Il la vit allumer une cigarette, il fit une drôle de grimace, mauvais point pour elle. Fumer pour lui était la chose la plus stupide que l'homme puisse faire dans sa vie. Se suicider à petit feu comme il le disait. Tout comme boire de l'alcool à tout va, mais il n'abandonnait pas l'idée de la prendre, il la sèvrerait de ça. Il voulait qu'elle est une vie saine, normal s'il voulait la garder longtemps près de lui. Il la regardait encore, elle semblait fatiguée, à son âge ce n'était pas normal. Elle commençait à partir, il fallait qu'il en profite pour lui parler pendant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il descendit de son arbre et marchait derrière elle, il était à deux doigts de son but mais non. Elle se mit à courir et sautait dans les bras d'un homme, un autre Uchiwa. Il les observait de loin, il regardait surtout l'homme qui la serrait contre lui. Grand, fort mais il avait un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas, il avait l'air du type bien en société et un vrai con en privé. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi resté avec ça ? Les femmes étaient un bien grand mystère.

Il les regardait s'éloigner, l'homme passait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il ne la lâchait pas du tout. Il les suivait de loin pour savoir ou ils habitaient, histoire de connaitre les lieux. Il passait les portes du village des Uchiwa, toujours bannis du village malgré l'époque de maintenant. Les gens continuaient encore de se méfier d'eux bien que tout ça s'était passé il y a une soixantaine d'années maintenant. Mais quand Kyubi avait été déchainé il y a 16 ans par un autre Uchiwa, la méfiance était encore pire. Ils entrèrent dans une petite demeure, suffisant pour vivre à deux et ça coutait moins cher qu'une demeure de noble. Maintenant, il savait ou elle habitait et c'est un point pour lui. Mais il faudra qu'il se débarrasse de son gêneur de « compagnon », il le fera en temps voulut et disparut des lieux.

Depuis cette rencontre de loin, il avait réfléchit à comment il allait l'attirer à lui ou comment la forcer si elle refusait. Il avait tout prévu, dans son plan, il l'attendrait après ses cours et essaierait de lui parler avant qu'elle aille rejoindre son espèce de mec. Il tenterait déjà de juger son caractère, mais il se disait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir un mauvais fond.

Il y retournait quelques jours plus tard et fit comme il avait prévue, il l'attendait dans son arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Comme d'habitude, elle sortait la dernière mais il fronçait les sourcils. Ses bras d'ordinaire nus étaient cachés par un sous pull et elle avait une marque sur sa joue. Personne ne s'était posé de question car elle avait du donner une excuse bidon. Les femmes dans ces cas là trouvaient toujours moyen de protéger leur vie privée tumultueuse. Elle fit comme à son habitude et allumait une cigarette, comme un rituel qui ne s'effaçait pas. Mais elle ne partait pas aussi vite que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle porta sa main contre son nez, elle saignait. Il descendit de son arbre et s'approchait d'elle, sa phase d'approche allait commencer par là. Il s'approchait d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir, elle tourna son regard vers lui :

- Merci.

Elle le prit même si elle ne savait pas qui il était. Mais c'était gentil de sa part même si elle aurait voulut le cacher. Elle le regardait encore, elle devait être trop dans le brouillard de la douleur pour se méfier de lui :

- On se connait ?

- Je passais par là et je vous ai vu, vous vous êtes blessée ?

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis blessée en mission mais ça va passer.

Il se disait qu'elle mentait car généralement, un professeur ne partait jamais en mission à part si le village était attaqué. Elle cachait les véritables raisons de ses blessures. Elle semblait pressée, elle le remerciait et partit en courant. Il sourit en coin, elle le reverrait bien plutôt qu'elle ne l'espérait. Il avait décidé d'enclencher son plan dans la nuit, il ne quittera pas le village sans elle.

La nuit tombait et il restait en surveillance près de la maison. Il regardait un peu ce qu'il s'y passait. Ça gueulait, c'était surtout lui, il devait être saoul, il le voyait lever la main sur elle mais il ne pouvait pas entrer et foutre ses plans en l'air. Plus tard, elle partit se coucher sans lui, il cuvait dans le salon. Il attendit que la lumière de la chambre soit éteinte pour entrer dans la maison. Il sortit son katana et arrivait derrière lui. Il n'eu aucune pitié, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et lui transperçait le cœur à travers le fauteuil, il mourut sur le coup. Il retirait sa lame et la rangeait. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers et montait doucement à l'étage. C'était sombre mais il n'avait pas de mal à se diriger, il ouvrit une porte et entrait dans la pièce. Elle dormait dos à lui, il la regardait et sourit. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son but. Il s'approchait doucement d'elle et se glissait dans le lit. Il retirait son gant et passait sa main sur sa cuisse tout en sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ça l'enivrait et passait ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant son contact, elle cru à son pseudo-mari mais étrangement, il ne puait pas l'alcool. Madara continuait ses gestes doucereux mais la jeune femme se retournait et échappait un cri. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche en lui murmurant de se taire, mais elle était trop prise par la panique pour l'écouter. Il du l'endormir.

Quand elle se réveillait, la jeune femme se demandait ou elle était. Allongée dans un grand lit de draps noirs, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Elle se redressait et regardait autour d'elle, la chambre ou elle se situait était assez vaste, remplie de beaux meubles de bois noirs. La personne qui l'avait amenée ici devait être riche. Elle remarquait aussi qu'on l'avait changée, elle se levait du lit et faisait le tour de la chambre avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle était verrouillée, c'était tellement évident. Elle soupirait, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, elle s'assit sur le lit en attendant son bourreau. Elle se rappelait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle été enlevée ? Elle n'était pourtant pas si intéressante que ça pensait-elle.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte puis, ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle avait attendue au moins deux minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle se disait que son bourreau avait dû s'arrêter derrière et écouter si elle était réveillée ou non. Elle levait le regard vers lui, il avait toujours ce capuchon sur la tête, elle ne voyait pas son visage. Il refermait la porte et s'approchait d'elle avec un plateau de nourriture. Elle reculait, elle avait peur de lui, il l'avait très vite remarqué. Il posait doucement le plateau devant elle et se reculait à son tour. Elle posait son regard sur le plateau, il y avait diverses choses dessus, elle avait faim mais en même temps sa conscience lui disait de ne pas y toucher. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil assez éloigné du lit et la regardait. Elle reconnaissait son aura, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée :

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Je t'ai choisie pour être ma femme, ne sois pas dégoutée ou effrayée, tu devrais être soulagée de ta nouvelle condition.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari ?

Il soupirait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait tellement accrochée à un ivrogne qui passait son temps à lui taper dessus. On aurait dit qu'au fil du temps elle avait développé cette fameuse compassion pour celui qui lui faisait du mal. Mais rien n'était perdu, il allait tout faire pour la changer complètement, pour qu'elle soit enfin à son image de femme idéale. De corps, elle était bien mais maintenant il fallait qu'il change radicalement son esprit sans trop la forcer, sinon, elle le détesterait et il ne voulait pas de ça :

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiète pour cet ivrogne qui passait son temps à te frapper ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'étais blessée en mission.

- Pense ce que tu veux, maintenant, il ne viendra plus t'abimer.

Il se relevait et s'approchait du lit, elle reculait encore, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait peur. Elle avait peur des hommes tout simplement, à lui de lui montrer le contraire à son égard. Il grimpait dans le lit et approchait sa main, elle le griffait :

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Il soupirait encore, elle finirait bien par se plier à lui et il pourrait encore faire ce qu'il lui avait fait avant de l'enlever. Elle n'avait pas le choix et il le pensait fortement.

Les jours passèrent et il essayait par divers moyens de l'apprivoiser mais la tache s'annonçait ardue et difficile. La jeune femme ne cédait pas, il avait beau se montrer gentil, la couvrir de cadeaux et de lui donner beaucoup d'attention, elle ne voulait rien de lui. Elle semblait buttée sur l'idée qu'elle était mieux avec son défunt mari violent plutôt qu'avec lui. Il commençait à désespérer, personne ne voulait de lui, même pas elle. Il ne se mettait jamais en colère devant elle, il attendait d'être dans une pièce assez loin pour y déverser sa rage et sa douleur. Et il en vint à cette conclusion, il allait devoir la forcer. Déjà, il allait lui montrer qui il était réellement et si ça, ça ne marchait pas, il devra user de la force.

Elle était encore assise dans le lit, elle regardait les murs avec un regard vide. Elle était souvent dans des états de manque, il lui avait supprimé déjà ses cigarettes. Le sevrage était assez long et difficile, elle était souvent en proie à des crises de nerfs. La porte s'ouvrit, elle n'accordait aucun regard dans cette direction. Il fermait la porte à clef ce coup-ci. D'habitude, il ne le faisait pas, elle tournait sa tête vers lui :

- Ça fait des semaines que tu es ici et tu ne me montre pas une seule gratitude.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Non, c'est ici chez toi maintenant.

Il retirait son capuchon, elle sursauta et reculait encore, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme :

- Madara Uchiwa…. C'est impossible !

- Et si, je suis bien cet homme. Un homme qui perd patience et qui te désir plus que tout.

- Ne fait pas ça!

Elle voulait s'enfuir mais il la rattrapait facilement et attachait ses poignets aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas quelle lui échappe. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir ses désirs les plus profonds…..

Et des mois plus tard, l'oiseau en cage pu enfin gouter à un peu de liberté. Allongée dans un champ de fleur, elle regardait le ciel. Elle souriait de nouveau, on aurait dit que l'ombre qui entachait sa vie s'était enfin envolée. Elle se cachait derrière d'amples vêtements mais ils n'arrivaient pas à cacher entièrement sa grossesse qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il s'était bien occupé d'elle et comme elle était restée sage, elle avait obtenue sa liberté. Madara allait avoir enfin ce qu'il avait désiré le plus au monde, une femme et enfin un bébé. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux réalisé leur rêve le plus secret.


End file.
